Where was Kion during the events of TLK II?
by rachaelphilip
Summary: Since the release of The Lion Guard, many have wondered where on Earth Kion was during the events of TLK II - well, I know what happened, and I am going to share what exactly happened - enjoy, and R&R - some violence
1. Chapter 1

Kion, second cub and only son if King Simba and Queen Nala of the pridelands, had been leader of "The Lion Guard" for over 2 years.

In that time, he had grew emotionally and physically - he was a powerful male, and actually larger than his father - he was closer in size to his grandfather, Mufasa.

He would have made a magnificent king, but it was not to be - as second born, he was second in line to the throne, the first in line being his older sister, Kiara.

Oh, he didn't mind - he was very happy for her and saw she would make a wise and fair queen...but - he did have a taste for being a leader, and the lion guard was very, very rarely needed now. They also had had to replace Fuli the cheetah when she became a mother to her first cubs.

Cheetah's were solitary creatures, and so Fuli spent all of her time either hunting or looking after her babies, Laya and Miza.

The pridelands were in good shape, and Kion grew restless.

Sighing one day, he made a decision and went to see Simba.

The king himself was lying on top of pride rock, very relaxed and pleased.

He was 5 years old now and in his prime. He had many years left in him, and hoped they would be peaceful.

His children had grown into strong and wise adults, and he was proud of them.

His ears pricked as he heard the sound of powerful paws coming towards him.

Smiling, he turned to his beloved son.

"Good morning, Kion. Are you ok?"

Kion smiled in return and rubbed his head against Simba's affectionately, before collapsing happily next to him.

"Father...there is something I have come to talk to you about."

Simba raised up a little so he was comfortable and attentive.

"What is it?"

"Well...life here is wonderful. As a cub, I enjoyed many adventures leading the lion guard, and the pride lands are healthy and happy.

Life has moved on quickly - Fuli had her cubs three months ago, and Kiara is getting ready to go on her first hunt soon. Look...I'm so, so happy for her, you know? Being first in line for the throne - I know she will be a fair and kind queen. But...I have the bloody of you and Mufasa, not just in my body but in my very soul - it was my destiny to lead, which is why I was good with the lion guard. Father - I love you all so, so much, and I love these lands - but...there is something more for me out there. I have come to ask for your blessing. I want to go out and find my own land - my own pride to rule…"

Simba was listening intently and sighed out thoughtfully.

"Oh Kion - you truly are my son - and Mufasa's grandson! You are right - you have the blood of a leader in you. I want you to know that you will be sorely missed by all of us. Perhaps when you find your own land and pride you will send word for us to visit? And of course you must come back to visit us!"

Kion's eyes had began to swim with tears and he pressed his head hard into his father's, and they stayed that way for several minutes.

Finally, they separated, both clearing their throats.

Simba also had tears in his eyes and breathed out.

"Son - before you go...I need you to know that I love you with all my heart and I am SO proud of you!"

Kion looked down and smiled.

"Thank you, father - I love you too. I will stay for another few days and say my goodbyes to everyone...and then, I will go."

Simba nodded proudly, and together they went to find the pride and tell them the news.

Nala was saddened to lose her son, but also very proud of him and respected his decision. She knew she would see him again one day.

Kiara was also upset to see her only brother leave.

Secretly, she always sought his council, and worried about her ability to lead without him.

"Kion - what will I do without you?" she whispered after hugging him.

He looked her in the eyes.

"You will lead, like the queen you were born to be."

Kiara smiled and nodded through her tears.

With a last, sad look at his family and friends, Kion nodded goodbye, and left to find his future.


	2. Chapter 2

Kion ventured through the outlands, interested on finding what lay after it.

He didn't want to challenge an existing male, unless he was cruel, so his task was to find a stray female or two and start there.

He smelled a fresh kill not too far away and his stomach growled.

He had no idea how long he would be alone, and it was harder for a male to hunt - especially alone - so he knew he should take his opportunity to eat whenever he could.

So, he followed his nose and found a gazelle surrounded by hyenas.

Grunting, he approached with confidence that demanded respect.

He breathed in and roared fiercely. Since he was technically still leader of the lion guard, he still carried the gift of the roar, and his ancestors roared with him, terrifying the hyenas.

Wisely, they ran off, not looking back.

Grinning, Kion approached the kill and ate very well.

As soon as his stomach settled, he carried on.

Many days passed and Kion travelled many miles.

Finally, he came into a new land - he guessed maybe 20 miles away from his father's kingdom.

He smelled around and identified the scent of at least four lionesses...and one male.

He frowned, disappointed.

He sighed and went to carry on, taking little notice as he walked.

It was for this reason that he did not see the damage and fear in the land.

As he wandered past a herd of zebras, they cried out and fled.

Kion cocked his head - his body language had clearly stated he was not in hunting - his head had been high and tail stuck up to show peace...why had the herd been so scared?

Shaking his head, he continued walking and suddenly stumbled over something - or rather, someone.

It was a lioness and she looked bewildered, and then terrified.

Kion apologised.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to startle, nor hurt you."

The lioness had submitted, shaking with fear.

Kion grew more concerned by the second.

"Please - I won't hurt you. What is your name?" he asked gently, sitting down to show peace.

"Zainabu" she whispered.

Kion smiled.

"Your name means beautiful - it suites you well." he said kindly.

She looked up and smiled back, growing more curious and safe.

"Who are you - and what are you doing in this land?" she asked softly.

"My name is Kion. I am just passing through - I am at this moment a rouge, looking for a pride to call my own. I left my father's land a few days ago."

Her eyes lit up.

"There are three other lionesses beside me - you could lead us!" she said excitedly.

Kion cocked his head again.

"I smelled four lionesses here, but I also smelled a male - you already have a king."

Zainabu's face dropped.

Looking around nervously, she shook her head.

"He is no king - he is a tyrant!" she hissed.

"What do you mean?" the prince asked, now deeply concerned.

"I mean he kills just to show his power - he attacks us to make sure we won't rebel...and he - he…"

She stopped suddenly as tears flooded her eyes.

"He what?"

Blinking back the burning water, Zainabu looked up.

"He killed three cubs...two of my sister's and one of my own. Because they were boys! He said they would challenge him...so he killed them!"

It was too much and she fell to the ground, in hysterics at the memory of the disgusting injustice of the murders.

Kion was horrified and was all at once filled with a deep hatred and rage.

"I will find him - and avenge the deaths of those poor cubs!" he growled.

She nodded gratefully through the tears and, having being deprived of affection for many, many months, embraced Kion unashamedly.

And Kion returned the affection - he had been raised lovingly by Simba and Nala, and knew to show love at the right time, as well as mercy and power.

Now, Zainabu needed love...and Kion was feeling it more by the minute.

"His name is Kanu...he roams around the land sometimes to mark the territory but he always returns to the cave every night. You see that cliff over there? The cave is at the bottom and runs through the cliff for a mile or so - it is safe...or at least with a good king it is. That is where my sister and I had our cubs...we thought he'd be happy with his sons - but clearly not." she explained sadly.

Kion nodded.

"Okay Zainabu - tonight, return to the cave as usual with the other lionesses and Kanu. Tell no-one of our meeting, and when I arrive to challenge him, tell them not to stand and fight for him, but to stand behind me. I will battle him alone, and I will end his disgusting reign and will avenge you son and nephews." he swore.

She breathed out and bowed, then turned and ran back to the cave.

Kion stayed there until night fell.

Slowly, he made his way through the land, following the scent of the 'king'.

Finally, he was just meters away from the entrance and roared a challenge.

Kanu emerged, with the four lionesses to asses the intruder and accept his challenge.

"State your name, trespasser!" Kanu growled.

"I am Kion, son of King Simba of the pridelands, and I come in challenge to your throne. You are a vicious tyrant, and I will end you today!" Kion roared back, his stance ready for battle.

That was Zainabu's cue and she quickly ran from behind Kanu and stood beside Kion, showing whose side she was on.

Kanu was furious.

"How DARE you stand against me?! YOU will obey ME and no-one else!" he growled fiercely.

But Zainabu had found new strength in Kion.

"I will not - you are nothing more than a murderer, and this lion has come now...and he will avenge the deaths of those you have slaughtered!" she growled back.

That was good enough for the other three lionesses, who also took their chance and ran to stand with Kion.

Beyond furious, Kanu roared and started running towards his opponent.

"Stay back!" Kion ordered to the lionesses - then, roaring back, he ran towards Kanu and they collided into a colossal battle.

The four could only watch, praying this brave stranger could beat the king they loathed.

Not far from the cave was a river, and Kion had noticed there was crocodiles in it - perfect…

Using all of his strength and cunning, he pushed Kanu to the edge of the river, then summoning his ancestors, roared with all the power he could.

It worked - Kanu was stunned and pushed back into the river, where the crocodiles made short work of him. They also hated the 'king.'

Kion looked down - though Kanu deserved his death, he still did not like seeing any creature losing their life. That's why hunting was only permitted when necessary and not for power or fun. He would establish that too, so the herds did not fear.

The circle of life had to be repared in this land.

Shaking his mane and shrugging of the pain from the fight, Kion turned to his new pride.

He smiled as they bowed, still uncertain.

Other animals had gathered near by, but far enough to be safe, also wondering the fate of the lands.

Kion breathed in deeply and again summoning his ancestors, roared powerfully.

The animals instinctively bowed their heads, somehow knowing from the roar that no harm would come to those who were good, and all would have a fair chance in the circle of life. They understood that the lions and crocodiles and cheetahs needed to eat, but also realised that for the majority of time, they would be left in peace.

He approached his pride, now established as king.

"Be at peace - my name is Kion. What are your names?"

The three lionesses he did not know introduced themselves as Bina, Eshe and Jaha.

"You have nothing to fear of me," Kion promised, "I will rule justly and will always protect you from danger - we are a pride now, and I will restore the circle of life...oh, do you know about that?"

"Yes, your highness - Eshe and I are sisters and lived her since birth. Our father, Bakari ruled just and fairly, and taught us well. Zainabu and Bina are also sisters and wandered into this land - they were accepted by him...but Kanu arrived shortly after and killed my father…" Jaha explained.

Kion shook his head.

"I am so sorry - but my rule will be like that of your father, and not like that of Kanu, I swear that to you. You are my pride now, and these are my lands - together, we must restore the circle so that we can live in peace and prosper, as can the other animals who live here."

The lionesses smiled and nodded, now excited - they felt in their hearts that Kion would be a just and fair king for them.

So, together, they went into the cave - Zainabu walking just a bit closer than her sister and friends…


	3. Chapter 3

1 year had passed since Kion had become king of the land he named "Avani".

In that time, he had of course married Zainabu and had made her his queen.

He had been blessed with three children - his son, Mosi, and two daughters, Alika and Kaisa. Mosi was the first born, and so was first in line to the throne. Alika and Kaisa were twins, 5 months younger.

Kion made sure he taught his son well the ways of the land and how to be a good and kind king, who knew love and justice.

All of his children respected his laws and understood how important they were for the good of the kingdom.

The circle of life had been restored, and for miles, animals heard how the best places to live were the Pridelands and the Avani.

Due to word-of-mouth, Simba, Nala and Kiara heard about Kion and were very, very proud of him. They looked forward to the day they could see him again, meet his pride and their grandchildren (or nieces and nephew in Kiara's case).

In his rule, Kion had hired his own major domo - Ono, an old friend and member of the lion guard.

Ono was a fast flier and could easily moved between his two homes in hardly any time.

Because of this, he was able to tell Kion all about Kovu and how it appeared Kiara was falling in love with him.

Kion had never met Kovu, and so refused to judge him - he trusted Simba to do that, and was pleased at the idea his sister could finally find a mate.

Then one day, Ono returned to tell him the news that a pride of outlanders had declared war on the pridelands, and Simba had already been injured!

Kion roared with disgust.

"It is time I visited my family and help them! I do not wish for any of you to come, and it is certainly too dangerous for any of the cubs to come...Zainabu, you are in charge until I return or I send word with Ono. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded, a little wide-eyed with concern.

"Dad? Is everything going to be ok?" Mosi begged, upset that he was still too young to help in a battle.

"It will be son - and I will send word. Now you are the only male left here, so you have to show how responsible you can be - understand?"

Mosi sat up tall, serious with the task and nodded.

"Yes sir!" he agreed respectfully.

Kion nodded back proudly, and was on his way, following Ono.

After 10 miles or so, he asked Ono to go ahead and report to him what was happening.

A couple of hours later, he met up with him about four miles closer and said that the battle had commenced.

Kion nodded - he could hear it from there!

Filled with anger and loyalty again, he began to run and at last saw the land of his birth - the animals had fled with fear and the smell of blood reached him.

Praying it was not from a pride member, Kion searched and finally saw his family.

The battle was over, and he sighed with relief as he watched them return to pride rock.

Ono also sighed and looked joyfully at his friend and king.

"I have never been more pleased to be unneeded." Kion laughed.

Ono grinned, and together they made their way to pride rock.

Feeling silly and happy, Kion slyly went up undetected and inched his way to the mouth of the cave, where he saw Kiara getting married to a male - he guessed it was Kovu.

His heart filled with emotion and watched silently and proudly as they and his parents went to the edge of the rock and roared, proclaiming Kovu's power and rights as prince.

When all was done, the four came back towards the rock and talked happily, but Kiara seemed just a tiny bit off.

"Kiara? What's wrong?" Kovu asked, concerned.

She sighed.

"I am happy, believe me - but I miss Kion so much - I wish he could have been a part of this."

Kion realised it was time to reveal himself, so finally jumped out from his hiding place.

"You didn't really I'd miss your special day, did you?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"KION!" she squealed, jumping on him laughing.

He hugged her, so happy to see her again, then turned to his parents.

Simba was grinning.

"Sooooooo...did ya miss me?" Kion teased.

Simba laughed and rushed to him, pushing his head against his with fierce love and affection.

Kion returned it with passion, feeling emotional. He truly had missed his family.

At last they parted, and Kion finally embraced his dear mother, who by now had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my son...I cannot tell you how proud I am of you, and how much I have missed you."

They parted.

"I have missed you all, so, so much. Much has changed and I am ruling my own land now, though of course Ono would have told you." he said good naturedly.

They nodded happily, their eyes shining.

"I have my own cubs now. Ono told me that the land was with war and so I came to help, but I see you have managed just fine yourselves." Kion then laughed.

"Oh son, I appreciate you coming all this way to help us - but the battle was ended with the help of Kiara and Kovu." Simba explained.

Kion then turned, ashamed of his lack of respect.

"I am very sorry, Kovu - I have ignored you completely! I am Kion, son of Simba and Nala, and King of Avani." he greeted.

Kovu bowed respectfully.

"It's great to finally meet you - Kiara talks about you all the time!" he smiled.

That made Kion feel emotional again.

"You know, I have been gone for about a year now - I think it is time for a stay, if I am permitted father?"

"Of course you are!" Simba laughed, "Tell me you will send for your pride to join us for a while! I am dying to meet them and my grandchildren!"

Kion nodded.

"Of course - Ono, please go and rest...when you feel ready and energised, could you go and ask my pride to join us here? You will have to guide them."

"Yes sire, it will be my pleasure - I shall go first thing in the morning." the bird promised faithfully.

That settled, everyone went into the cave and slept soundly and happily.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Ono flew out to Avani with Kion's request that they all come and join him.

As they waited, everyone caught up with the events of the past year, and Simba could not express how proud he was of both his children - they were both strong, responsible leaders, and he knew had raised them right with Nala.

Around dusk, Ono at last settled back on Kion's shoulder and informed him the pride was entering the pridelands.

Joyfully, Kion ran to meet them.

"DAD! DADDY!" "PAPA!" the cubs cheered, running to him when they saw them.

He embraced them fiercely, nuzzling them with much love.

"Hello, my love." Zainabu greeted, nuzzling him gently.

Kion sighed and nodded happily at Eshe, Bina and Jaha, who bowed back.

"Come everyone - come meet my birth pride...and you're grandparents and aunty and new uncle!" he said, directing the last part to his cubs.

They didn't hesitate to obey.


End file.
